Hate for Love
by Hunter5
Summary: First time Br/N fic. Leon's been hanging with the wrong crowd. Brad is going to help Naomi. What will happen between the warriors?


Prologue:  
Hunter: This is my first Zoids fic ever, I'm writing this with the help of my cousin, Cloud. I'm helping him with his fic too.  
  
Hunter: Oh magic 12 ball, do I own Zoids?  
  
12 Ball: *shakes* Ha, ha! You dare even ask?  
  
Hunter: Dang! I don't, so don't take me to court.  
  
Hunter: I can't even own a Zoid?  
  
12 Ball: Ha! Once, Hunter had a fish, and he forgot to feed it one day...  
  
Hunter: That'll be all 12! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Battlefield ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naomi's Gunsniper quickly defeated the first Zaber Tiger, but the next was much quicker, so she left it for Leon.  
  
He quickly spotted the third Tiger after finishing the second one with one of his blades. He charged and then sliced the side of the Tiger with his Liger's blade. The Zaber Tiger's command system froze and the pilot began to curse violently  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is: The Fluegel Team!" the judge announced.  
  
"Nice one Leon, I owe you one." Naomi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fluegel Base ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm heading out for tonight." Leon said.  
  
"Where to Leon? I might join ya." Naomi replied.  
  
"I don't think you'd wanna go Naomi, it's just a, a, well, it's a boring ZBC meeting." Leon said.  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll see ya later then." Naomi finished.  
  
Leon left and Naomi went to the Blitz Team Base to see what was happening. Brad greeted her and said, "I saw your battle today, it was pretty good."  
  
"Thanks." Naomi replied. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"You could've had the last one." Brad taunted and smiled.  
  
Naomi didn't know if that was an insult, a compliment, or both. Naomi didn't mind the remark as she entered the base. Bit, Dr. Toros, and Jamie greeted her and invited her to stay for dinner. Naomi accepted and stayed for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blitz Team Base ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's my son been up to lately, Naomi?" Doc asked during dinner.  
  
"Oh, Leon, he's been fine, yeah he's gotten really good ever since he's joined me." Brad could somehow tell that was a lie.  
  
After helping Jamie clean up, Brad went to watch T.V. with Naomi. Brad asked Naomi, "So, what's Leon really been up to?"  
  
Naomi's expression changed to that of disbelief. "Could he have known?" she questioned herself. "He's fine Brad, I told you."  
  
"Come on Naomi, we both know that's not true." Brad responded.  
  
"God Brad! Why must you be so damn stubborn?!" she thought.  
  
"You're going to tell me one way or another." Brad said.  
  
"Okay, okay. I promised him I'd never tell, well, at least I thought I'd promised him. He might've been too stoned to care what was happening."  
  
"Stoned? Is that what he's been up to?" Brad questioned.  
  
Naomi nodded. "He reeked of smoke. I ignored it at first, but then it became constant."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Brad asked.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid that he would make it a habit." Naomi said in a quiet tone. "I knew he could control himself, control his habits. But this shit got to him!" Naomi said as she began to cry.  
  
"It's all right. We'll help him out. But first, we need proof." Brad consoled, which was quite out of character for him. "I'll follow him next time he leaves." Brad suggested.  
  
Naomi approved.  
  
"Weren't you afraid he would do something to you?" Brad questioned.  
  
Naomi nodded just as Bit walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Bit questioned.  
  
"It's all good." Brad responded.  
  
"Promise you won't tell him." Naomi whispered.  
  
"Sure thing." Brad promised..  
  
Naomi left the room to wipe the tears from her face. Brad felt uneasy about the whole incident. He wasn't the type of guy that would do such things for people. Especially to fall for a woman? "No, no, I've not fallen for anyone, I'm doing this for my respect of a fellow fighter, it's what any ordinary guy would do, right?" he questioned himself. "I know you've been lying to Naomi with your feelings, but tell me, have you been lying to yourself?" Brad's conscience asked him. "What are you talking about?! I don't love her!" Brad said aloud, stirring Bit from the T.V. Bit seemed to ignore the comment. "You know she's the one, you're just not admitting it because you think people would make fun of you." Brad told himself mentally. "Okay! Okay! I'll admit it! She seems different than most girls. I love that the most about her! She seems to not want to be all weak and dependent like everyone else. I find that to be what makes her awesome." Brad released his feelings.  
  
Naomi too felt uneasy. She wasn't the kind to depend on others for help.  
  
He wasn't that kind of guy either. He also wasn't the type to help others out of pity.  
  
"So why would he do this for me?" she asked herself. "Maybe he just loves you." her conscience suggested. "Are you kidding?" she asked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "He just can't admit it Naomi!" she told herself. "You're dreaming." she argued. "Then why do you want him so bad?" she questioned. "I don't know what I want. I know I want protection, but not from others." she replied to her conscience. "Then why did you let him protect you?" her conscience questioned. "I did want him." she finished. Naomi felt a burden lift from her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fluegel Base ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was young as Leon announced he would be leaving for the night.  
  
"It's time to go Brad." Naomi told Brad through a radio message.  
  
"See ya around." Brad replied as he started his jeep and waited. "What's Leon up to?" Brad asked himself. "He was always so good when he was on the Blitz Team." Just then he saw a car pull up and Leon got in. Brad followed Leon to a club on the city limits and followed him into the building. There were hundreds of people dancing under lights, smoke, and pounding music. "What have you gotten yourself into Leon?" Brad thought. Brad heard people calling out street names for ecstasy, cocaine, marijuana, and others. Brad quickly refused a man offering him what looked like marijuana. Brad snapped a photo of Leon from afar and returned to the Blitz Team Base where Naomi was waiting. "Damn drugs." Brad cursed the substances as he entered the base, engulfed by smoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hunter: So, how was it? Horrible, I know. Anyways, on a lighter note, thanks for the reviews everyone and thanks for giving me my first flames. I don't know where I'm going to go. Email me @ Doberman44@aol.com if you got a suggestion for what you want in the next chapter, *writer's block already* Hopefully Cloud can help me out. I reformatted the story for better reading. I'm just going to work on this chapter until it's right so don't expect any new chapters this week. Cloud will be over this weekend to help me with the fic. Thanks again. 


End file.
